Varios Flowe
Born April 13, 1985. Adopted son and student to Morqa Flowe. He defies Morqa by freeing the four and setting them up for a normal life. Varios has defined his own goals that he believes are what's best for the world, but they are no doubt influenced by his remaining feelings for Carmen Flowe. He tries to use some of the teens of Mundis for his own gain, but ultimately falls short of his goal thanks to a group led by Rael and Austin. Origins Varios is the son of Thom's "old self" (who remains unnamed). He was raised by his two parents until his father passed away, and his mother, stricken with grief, selfishly took her own life. Before she passed, she left the child at Morqa's home, and begged for him to raise him as a pupil. He accepted. Varios grew up learning the ways of the world from Morqa. When he was 5, Morqa brought in the Four to begin the Caine Corp. endeavor, Autumn Harvest. He watched them grow, but resented them for getting so much more attention than he did. At age 16, Morqa brought Carmen into the "family." Varios had been incredibly unexposed to the outside world (and the social world), so Carmen fascinated him. She was only 11 at the time, but to him, she carried more knowledge and wisdom than Morqa. The two developed a close relationship, which turned romantic a few years later. As Varios grew older, he grew more and more angry at the restrictions he put on Varios and Carmen. They could only leave home when on an assignment, and Varios knew that Morqa intentionally kept information from them. He came to view the man as a lying tyrant instead of a loving father, and had a desire to free himself from him. Talent & Abilities Varios, like his biological father, possesses the Talent of Gravity. He also has an artificial Talent installed into him by Morqa: Darkness. It was created by Morqa to negate the effects of Light and to travel across the world more quickly. He has mastered Darkness such that he uses it as his main weapon, but in turn he has neglected his inherited Talent. He always wears a black tunic, but not for any style rason: the Darkness-imbued clothing protects him from the effects of Light, with which he frequently works. Story Varios isn't a pleasant fellow. His relationship with Carmen turns sour as she realizes how rash and flat-out rude he is. As she distances herself from him, he becomes desperate in trying to win her back. He takes her to see new sights and experience new things, but she still shies away from him. He ultimately offers to set her free from Morqa's "prison." After almost half a year of persuasion, she finally agrees, and Varios plans for their escape. To make it all the more dramatic (Varios lives for drama and excitement), he decides to give the ultimate demonstration of his beliefs: he will free the four who Morqa so "tyrannically" put under Oneiric Stasis. He plans to observe the four and start pumping Chaos and Order into them; Chaos to diminish the effects of the "dream world" created by Stasis, and Order to inhibit the Chaos' detection by the type of Chaos/Light level checker Morqa uses on the four. Then, he will lure them to a location in the Stasis World that appears in the real world, break them free, and take them to that location before they awake. During the year leading up to the escape, Varios makes periodical visits to the four's Stasis World, disguised as one of their brothers. Throughout the year of preparation, Varios learns that Carmen has also been visiting, and has developed a close relationship with one of the four - the Recall of Varios' father. Varios is outraged, but represses any action as best he can, such that the plan goes along smoothly. At some point, he notices that Carmen stops visiting, and that his father's Recall no longer remembers her. Not minding, he proceeds along and finally frees the four on July 4th, 2005. After Freeing the Four With Varios' rebellion finally set off, he and Carmen head to Aubre to find somewhere off-world that they can stay. They locate an abandoned home in the city of Tepton. They set up in the building's attic, and stay the night. Varios thinks up another "noble goal" to hopefully win Carmen's affection back: destroy the Chaos Wells and Light Wells to bring more balance to the world. He takes her to see a boy, Rael, who possesses a weapon imbued with dead Light cells; essentially, it is safe to use and has the power to destroy Chaos. Varios sees this boy as the perfect tool to get started with his childish plan. In meeting with them, Varios is reminded of Carmen's relationship with his father's Recall, and becomes infuriated. He strikes her, and attacks Rael and his friends when they come to her defense. Defeated, Varios grabs Carmen and retreats. He confronts Carmen about her actions in the Stasis World while on the road. Infuriated, he pushes her onto the ground and leaves her. Varios then heads to Turlock to find Kelcy, the only known person who possesses Order within her. Having distanced himself from Morqa, the "natural" (Order is artificial) source is the only place he can get it. He arrives there to find... nobody. Kelcy is gone. Assuming Carmen had gotten to her first, (she had) he decides he will use Thom, his father's Recall, to destroy the Light Wells in the world. Throughout this entire endeavor, he is still hellbent on achieving his "noble" goals and winning the respect from, if not Carmen, then ''some''body. Varios wanders about, trying to find Thom, and happens to find him while walking toward Riverbank. After Meeting with Thom Varios meets Thom in a wretched state: mangled by Chaos with gray-green pale skin and most of his left hand missing. Blobs of Chaos can be seen in the hand instead of the typical body parts; the boy's Chaos infection has gotten worse than most do before becoming a Host, which Thom has yet to become. Varios, feeling an odd spurt of compassion for the boy, approaches him in an attempt to help him walk. To his astonishment, Thom's hand regenerates via Chaos and the substance patches his wounds. Thom looks up at him, scowling with purple-black orbs instead of eyes. In a panic, Varios pins the boy down and injects him with a vial of Light. He falls unconscious, but Varios notes a reduction of Chaotic activity. HIs eyes normalize and his skin color returns. Varios hurries him to the second of Morqa's Sea Labs to help the boy recuperate with carefully timed doses of Light. While caring for him, Varios remembers who the boy is and what he took from him. When Thom wakes up, Varios acts cold towards him, and begins once more to treat him as a tool, not a person. He educates Thom on his plan, which Thom surprisingly agrees to. Varios takes the boy from Light Well to Light Well, coating him with Darkness each time to protect him. Thom has a breakdown in one of them, but continues on. Varios can tell the boy is in pain, but his Chaos levels are kept in check. As Thom regains his sense, he deserts Varios. After Separation from Thom At a complete loss for what to do, Varios returns to Sea Lab 102 and essentially just... mopes about. He spends almost an entire day looking at photos/videos of him and Carmen, and even of Morqa. He misses his old life. He reluctantly decides to try again with Rael, and heads to Urma to find him. He waits at his home, and captures him. He throws him out at The River, the site of a Chaos Well. Rael fights back, and wins. Varios retreats to his "home" in Tepton, hoping to maybe see Carmen; he doesn't. Having lost all hope, he wanders the streets of Tepton, until seeing a familiar orange jacket-wearing boy pass by. Confused, Varios chases Thom down and confronts him. He learns that Thom is headed to Oneiris to save his friend. Knowing that this is essentially suicide, Varios tries to dissuade him, but to no avail. He is instead inspired by Thom's devotion to this Amber person, and decides to wait at his "home" to simply talk to Carmen whenever he has the chance. Relationships With Carmen Varios' relationship with Carmen is the basis for much of his story. He feels that he loves her, but this feeling is dominated by a feeling of rightful ownership than actual caring love. He feels that, given everything he has done for her, she owes it to him to love him back. Their relationship is characterized by emotional (and in at least one case, physical) abuse, yet he convinces himself his love for her is stronger than any love can be. After meeting Thom in Tepton, Varios realizes that he must sacrifice something emotionally to reach Carmen. With Thom There is a feeling of disdain yet respect and fondness for Thom. Varios dislikes Thom becaue he is essentially a kinder version of himself. However, knowing that Thom is his father's Recall, he feels an odd sense of respect for the boy, never mind that he is actually five years younger than Varios. Varios begins to see Thom as a model for his behavior. Having distanced himself from Morqa after he learned that Morqa was not his father, Varios has been in long need of someone to look up to. Still, he has a bit of a superiority complex, and the fact that Thom is so much younger than Varios does not go ignored. With Morqa For much of his story (and much of his life), Varios despises Morqa. This is almost entirely out of fantasized spite, but there is some justifiable ground for his dissatisfaction with his adopted father's care. Varios felt that Morqa was way too restrictive with his pupils, and held them back from much of the world. Towards his rebellion, Varios sees nothing good in the man and thinks only of this when referring to him. Throughout his journey with Thom, Varios starts to realize that maybe Morqa is indeed a good man, and he begins to understand that being who he was while also acting as a father is difficult. Still, Morqa's failure as a parent is still that: a failure. Varios never quite reaches good terms with his old father, but he at least learns to give the man the respect he has earned. Category:Characters Category:Scholars